


Appearances to the Contrary

by LeChatRouge673



Series: The Witcher Tales [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Witcher Tales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050413
Kudos: 1





	Appearances to the Contrary

_Slow and steady_.

Livia’s focus was riveted on the precise, even lines she was piping onto the currant buns. Realistically, she needn’t have put so much effort in: they would be devoured soon enough and then her delicate designs would be so many crumbs, but she enjoyed the process. It was nice to have the time to simply work on something so frivolous and yet so satisfying. The entire process, from selecting the perfect currants to creating the perfect ratio of ingredients for an icing that was pliable without being runny was not so different from her day to day job, but this she did simply for the joy of it rather than for pay.

While she had not exactly done an excess of holiday baking this year, it was certainly more than she had been able to manage in recent decades. It had been years since had been in a home with a proper kitchen at her disposal; really, probably since she had last wintered in Beauclair, in the house she and Eskel now called home for the most part. She had started trial runs earlier in the week; it had been so long since she had made many of her holiday recipes that it took her a bit to remember them, but she was pleased with the ultimate results.

“Did you ever get a good answer out of Geralt as to why he has developed such a distaste for gingerbread?” Livia asked Eskel, her attention never straying from her task.

“Not really,” he replied, a hint of perplexity in his voice. Livia had left him in charge of icing the spiced loaves, many of which would be sent to favored friends and shopkeeps in the countryside and the city. “Don’t really recall it being an issue before, but Wolf has always been a little… eclectic, even by our standards. I did ask him about it, when I asked if they were coming over for New Year’s, but he just muttered something about the Von Everec contract and left it at that. Whatever happened with that one, it stuck with ‘im. He doesn’t even really like taking that ginger tea Yen used to make him.”

Liv shrugged without even slightly disturbing her icing designs. “Pity. I take a special pride in my gingerbread. Hopefully these currant buns will be an acceptable compromise.”

“They’ll love them, Liv, I promise,” Eskel leaned over and brushed a kiss against her cheek before returning to his own work. “Even Yen ate at least a half dozen of those butter tarts you sent over for solstice this summer, and she’s one picky- ”

“Watch it.” Livia bumped her hip against his gently, and Eskel laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I gotta say, she’s growing on me. You’re a terrible influence.”

It was Livia’s turn to giggle quietly. “Probably. Zoltan uses that excuse all the time.” She set aside her piping back, then took a step back to admire her handiwork. _Not bad, if I do say so myself_. She reached back to undo her apron, then caught a glimpse of the gingerbread loaves had been working on, and her well-mannered giggles turned into a veritable storm.

“Gods, Eskel,” she gasped through her laughter. “What in the world happened?”

“Hey, I thought I did a pretty good job!” There was just a hint of hurt in his tone, and Livia gave him a soothing pat on the shoulder.

“You did, actually.” The loaves were all evenly iced and, while it was a simple design, it was neatly done. However…

“You look as if you got just as much icing on _you_ as you did on the gingerbread,” she pointed out.

“Oh, yeah,” Eskel shrugged sheepishly. “I’m used to working on katakans and drowners, not baked goods. I guess I was paying so much attention to making them look ok I didn’t really focus on what _I_ was looking like.”

Livia tossed her apron aside before arching up onto her toes and pressing a long, slow kiss against his lips. “That’s alright,” she murmured, taking a moment to run her tongue along a spot of icing that had landed on his neck. “That is exactly why we have baths. And if you ask me nicely, I will even cheat and heat the water up for you so you don’t have to bathe in frigid well water.”

“Oh, I can ask _very_ nicely,” Eskel informed her, his arms going around her hips, lifting her up as she gave a brief shriek of surprise, her legs wrapping neatly around his waist. “But it seems a shame to waste all this icing, doesn’t it? I mean, you worked so hard on it…”

“That’s true,” Livia agreed with a solemn nod, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “It would be a terrible waste.” She leaned down, her mouth finding another spot of sugary stickiness on his cheek.

“I mean, maybe we ought to consider-”

He didn’t even have to finish his sentence, because Livia’s lips were already on his, kissing him deeply and leaving him little doubt as to her own intentions. She felt his mouth curve up against hers as he carried her upstairs towards their bedroom.


End file.
